Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a computer readable medium containing a program of a computer causing a printer to execute a printing operation, and a printer which executes the printing operation in accordance with instructions from the computer.
Related Art
A program of a computer configured to instruct a printer connected to the computer via a communication network to execute the pre-printing operation prior to instructing the printer to execute the printing operation so that quality of the printing operation is secured has been proposed. For example, the program invoked by an operating system transmits, to the printer, an auto-wakeup command instructing execution of the pre-printing operation in response to the fact that an output port of the printer is in a ready state and an elapsed time from the latest data transmission to the printer is longer than or equal to a defined time.